mi destino eres y seras tu
by kuroyohime saku-chan
Summary: Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar porque solo a ti te pasan cosas malas y que tu suerte es no muy buena y que de repente todo cambia por azares del destino conoces a una persona que cambiara todo tu mundo...


****

DECLAIMER:  
Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores-creadores…

_**  
Mi destino eres y serás tu**_

Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar porque solo a ti te pasan cosas malas y que tu suerte es no muy buena y que de repente todo cambia por azares del destino, no todo es lo que uno cree o ve …

Bueno yo soy Fate Testarossa…. Una niña de muy mala suerte; pero que pasaría si todo esto cambiara…?!... si gracias a eso encontrar el amor... y una vida feliz!  
Son las 4:00 am y no puedo dormir porque el día anterior había chocado con una chava pero por la vergüenza no la vi de frente y solo me disculpe y arrance a correr; y solo alcance a escuchar de lejos... espera se te callo…

-_.que tonta soy, porque no me fijo, porque no soy una chica normal, y ha hora por mensa he perdido mi cartera. –me dije a misma muy cansada de todo esto-  
*Por estar pensado una y otra vez lo mismo ni siquiera me percate del tiempo transcurrido y ni cuando sonó mi alarma...  
-_. ya tengo sueño qué hora es (miro mi reloj)…. QUE! Ya son las 6:30am…. Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela...  
*me levante de un jalón me puse lo que encante y me peine te cómo pude; porque ya no tenía tiempo para más porque mi mama ya me estaba esperando en la entrada junto con tu hermana mayor arriba del auto...

-_. hija date prisa que se nos hace tarde...-me grito oka-san desde el coche…  
*al llegar la escuela. Me miro preocupada y me hablo*

-_. hoy no vendré por ti otra vez. –me lo dijo con su tono sereno

-_. ok oka-san –le dije ya sabiendo que era lo de siempre-  
*mi día en la escuela fue normal no hubo ningún cambio; llegue tarde, me caí, tire mi jugo, etc. Y al término de mis clases mi único consuelo era como siempre llegar a casa para poder ver lo que resta de la tarde videos de mi cantante favorito, Nana Mizuki, Cherry blossom, y gazette etc.  
Y mientras caminaba hacia mi casa

-_. aquí fue donde perdí mi cartera; y ese muchacha quién era?  
*estabas tan pensativa que no escuche que alguien me hablaba*.

-_. oye, oye, OYE! –me empezó a gritar porque no le puse atención-

-_. si perdón! –le dije volteando a donde estaba

-_. ayer tiraste esto! –me dijo dándome algo que se mi hizo conocido-  
*no lo podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, me estaban devolviendo mi cartera.

-_. pero como es que la tienes? –le dije con una gran sorpresa en mi rostro-

-_. como te dije antes, ayer la tiraste justo cuando chocamos –me lo dijo con una sonrisa hermosa (claro a mi parecer)

-_. ha si ya me acorde º/º pe..per perdón. –le dije eso haciendo una reverencia un poco sonrojada-

*la joven era un poco más baja que yo pero tenía puesto una gorra y unas gafas así que no podías ver su rostro completamente. Pero pude distinguir unos ojos hermosos el problema es que no pude distinguir bien si eran azules o no…

-_. cuál es tu nombre...?.. Bueno si se puede saber. –me dijo sonriéndome ampliamente como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida-

-_. Eh? Mi nombre…bueno es….Fa-Fate y cuál es el tuyo.

-_. yo me ya me llamo * suena su celular lo saca de su bolsillo y lo contesta al parecer hizo una mueca* si ya voy perdón es que tenía algo pendiente hoy podrías esperar por favor si hayate ya se lo que tengo que hacer;…*volvió a mi lado y su voz sonó un poco triste*… perdón ya me tengo que ir; pero no te preocupes sé que nos volveremos a encontrar (se inclina y te da un beso en la mejilla) adiós.

-_. adiós y gracias *le dije tocando mi mejilla en donde me había dado el beso y toda sonrojada*  
*ella se va pero te sonríe muy tiernamente.*

-_. que linda niña ojala la vuelva encontrar… oye espera ella no parece de aquí *dijo entre sorprendida y un poco divertida… 0_0!?  
*Pero ya se había ido*

-_. donde se ha ido? *dijo la muchacha mirando a los lados para darle otra cosa…

**=_=_=_=**

*llegue a mi casa muy feliz de lo que me había ocurrido al parecer mi suerte cambio o fue solo una coincidencia.?*

-_. ya llegue oka-san *le dije desde la entrada quitándome los zapatos*

-_. si Fate ve a cambiarte que necesito hablar de algo serio contigo –me dijo con un tono serio a mi parecer-  
*al principió pensé que ya había descubierto el jarrón que rompí el día anterior.*

-_. yo no lo rompí enserio... fue Alicia *claro echándole la culpa a tu hermana xD*

-_. de que hablas…. que rompiste?! *su tono ya sonó ahora si más serio de lo que pensé huy al parecer no lo sabía*  
*Salí corriendo directo a mi recamara como alma que lleva el diablo*

-_. nada ahorita bajo –le dije cuando iba a mitad del pasillo-  
*me cambie y baje casi luego y mi oka-san ya me estaba esperando en la sala y me veía triste =S *o no ahora que hizo Alicia o más bien yo*

-_. hija (quería llorar) ya es hora de que comiences una nueva vida ; yo ya cumplí con mi parte y ya es hora de que tu padre lo haga –lo dijo lo más calmadamente posible aunque no lo sabía disimular muy bien*  
*Cuando escuche la palabra "padre" recordé a un señor que no había visto hace mucho y ya no me acordaba como era físicamente.*

-_. de que promesa hablas? –le dije incrédula*

-_. cundo tú eras chiquita junto con tu hermana; tu padre y yo tuvimos una riña y acordamos que tu vivirás con migo hasta que cumplieras 16 años y que después te irías a vivir con tu padre. Solo Alicia se quedaría conmigo –me dijo bajando la cabeza casi con lágrimas en los ojos-

-_. adonde! Y por qué? eso no es justo! –le dije parándome de mi asiento-

-_. tranquila te vas a Italia el lugar donde naciste yo creo que eso no están malo .. Pero no llores.

-_. es que porque así de repente eso no es justo luego de que me pasa algo increíble … y cuando me voy? –le dije ya a punto de llorar*

-_. mañana mismo sale el vuelo a las 6:00 pm así que va alistarte *se paró en seguida dada terminada mi platica con ella pero para mí no lo era todavía no*

-_. Que no es justo... yo... pero ella... te voy a extrañar y mi hermana Alicia por igual *le dije en modo de susurro*

-_. yo igual lo hare oneechan –me dijo Alicia entrando a la sala para ponerse a mi altura*  
*me sentía triste y quería irme a despedir de mis pocas amigas pero por desgracia no tenía para mi mala suerte ya que causaba problemas a todas así que prepare mis cosas y me fui a acostarme temprano…

**=_=_=_=**

Y al día siguiente en el aeropuerto

-_. hija te tengo una sorpresa ( saco de una cajita una linda cadena que tenía como dije un triángulo hecho de esmeralda con la orilla de oro , muy bonito por ciento y en la cadena había otra plaquita de oro que decía "con amor papa y mama") esto es para ti es un obsequio de despedida y espero que con esto te valla muy bien en tu nueva vida –me lo dijo en un tono serio pero a la vez amoroso-

-_. muchas gracias mama te voy a extrañar mucho .. Y tu pequeña monstro cuida a mama por mi sí ..

-_. claro que sí . Solo prométeme algo entiendes –me lo dijo con una vez divertida como se esperaba de ella*

-_. que –le dije un poco confundida*

-_. no te metas en problemas porque ese es mi trabajo entiendes –me lo dijo guiñándome un ojo y con una sonrisa muy divertida-

-_. está bien! Solo porque es tu trabajo  
• Llego la hora de abordar el avión así que me volví a despedir de oka-san y de mi hermana quien te sostenía con fuerza de por lo hombros y con lágrimas en los ojos *solo por parte de Alicia claro esta*

-_. no me olvides así que llámame todos los días por favor –me dijo Alicia sonando un poco triste y claro está ya no nos volveríamos a ver*

-_. no te preocupes lo haré ya que cuando sea tu cumpleaños te iré visitar y a divertirnos como siempre.  
*le diste un beso en su frente y me di la media vuelta por que no quería que me vieran llorar . Y ya dentro del avión me sentía una tonta por no tener a esa hermana molestosa junto de ti . El vuelo fue largo pero lo soporte pero antes de llegar me acorde de aquella muchacha que conocí el día anterior.

-_. creo que nunca la volveré a ver ya que ella está en ( tu país) y yo voy a estar en Italia.  
• Justo cuando baje del avión una joven como de mi edad me estaba esperando.

-_. hola tú has de ser la señorita Fate, te pareces algo a tu padre..  
-_. si soy yo .. Y tú quién eres –la mire un poco extrañada-

-_. al parecer ya no te acuerdas de mí verdad –me sonrió y cerrando los ojos-

-_. Lo siento pero al parecer no jejeje –me rasque la mejilla con mi dedo para intentar recordarla pero no pude*

-_. Bueno déjame presentarme entonces yo soy Reinforce y soy tu prima –me dijo extendiendo su mano- espero y nos llevemos mejor como en los viejos tiempos…  
*yo solo asentí con la cabeza y mirándola fijamente pensé que era un nuevo comienzo*

.

.

.  
_**Bueno que tal el primer capitulo de este fic si esta vez será corto a no mas de 4 capítulos :o tengo que seguir con los demás fics no se me han olvidado…**_


End file.
